overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mego
Introduction Mego is a Player character and a True Vampire.Though Mego actual Gender is Male his avatar gender is female. This leaves him in a strange predicament when they become stuck in the New World. Mego is also a member of the Hawkwood Round Table, but he rarely attends meetings even when it was a game. Mego was obsessed with combat and becoming stronger. He never lost his obsession even till the end of the game. On the final day Mego finished creating his game life's work, The Dark Soul . The longsword was so powerful that it even surpassed there Guild Weapon. According the the Lore of Mego's character he was originally human till the day she fought three True Vampires at once. In the battle he slew all three legendary beast, but as a result he ended up being cursed with vampirism. After becoming a vampire Mego's already insatiable bloodlust grew even stronger. She now sells his blade to the highest bidder and fights for the sake of slaughter. His desire to grow ever stronger pushes herself forward. Personality Mego has always had a lust for physical combat. As a youth he would love to compete and the drive to be the best often pushed him forward. This goal toward domination transferred into his character design in the game. Now that the world has become real Mego truly indulges in his drive to become powerful. His main goal in this new world is to push the limits of what he left behind. He wants to become stronger than what he was limited to in the game and reach the title of World Champion, which alluded him in the game. As a person Mego is of a grey moral. He is not evil, but he is no necessarily good. he will help people in front of him, but can care less about people he hears about. He is the kind of guy who will give you back your money if he sees you drop it, but if he finds it without seeing you he will keep it for himself. He enjoys putting the high and mighty in there place and hates to see people unjustly oppressed. However he is not beyond oppressing others himself. However he only does so in response to there own actions. If he sees someone being a jerk to somebody else he will be a jerk to them. On a normal base he is a cool guy. It should be noted that Mego is both a christian and of African American descent. Like his guild mate Sue Cash Slavery is his berserk button. The difference between the two is that Sue will give you a warning, Mego just out rights kill you. He will not stand slavery in any form. He does not care how ugly the people who are being enslaved are, or if there race had done it to yours a generation ago. It does not matter to him. You can lock a man up for crimes, but you can not take away his freedoms. It should be noted that mego is a Natural Blood knight. Combat gives him a natural high. Once he becomes a True Vampire this high is taken to another level. The Blood Frenzy and his own bloodlust mix together to create a truly terrifying scene. When mego goes full Blood Knight there is almost nothing that can stop him, save a music box he had crafted by his minion Spartan . The Music Box removes status boost on targets. This allows her to shut off mego Blood Frenzy and bring him back to sanity. Classes * Racial Classes (Level: 35) ** Vampire (level: 10) ** True Vampire (Level 10) ** Vampire Queen (Level 10) ** Soucouyant (Level 5) * Job Classes (Level: 65) ** Fighter '(''Level: '''15) *** Sword Master '(''Level: '''10) **** Sword Saint (Level: 10) ** Berserker '(''Level: '''10) ** Rouge (Level 10) ** Fencer (Level 10) Abilities and Powers Category:Players Category:Vampire Category:True Vampire Category:Hawkwood Estate Category:Adventurer Category:Male Category:Soucouyant Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Player Character Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters